


On Dangerous Ground

by Elsfia



Series: Снайпер и ласточка [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: Себастьян делал всё возможное, чтобы его работа не пересекалась с личной жизнью. И всё же порой это, чёрт, не удавалось.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran
Series: Снайпер и ласточка [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/942438
Kudos: 1





	On Dangerous Ground

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3102825/8187556)

Себастьян делал всё возможное, чтобы его работа не пересекалась с личной жизнью. Их нельзя было смешивать. Это были практически взаимоисключающие понятия.

И всё же порой ему это, чёрт, не удавалось.

— На пол! — рыком скомандовал он, молниеносно сбивая Молли с ног, и затянул её в импровизированное укрытие, в которое за секунду превратился опрокинутый столик. Вокруг завизжали другие посетители кафе, над их головами просвистели пули, которые точно, если бы не реакция Себастьяна, прошили бы их тела.

Это должна была быть всего лишь беглая встреча с мелким посредником, настолько незначительным, что он и не стоил отдельно выделенного времени. Если бы только Моран знал, что этот сосунок слил информацию и собирался привести с собой дружков, он бы, конечно, ни за что не заезжал бы перед этим в Бартс за Молли и не сидел бы с ней за чашкой кофе в ожидании этого гадёныша.

Но теперь приходилось выкручиваться. Себастьян сполна расплачивался за свою оплошность и уже мысленно готовил предателю долгую и мучительную смерть.

Ухватив Молли, явно не успевшую сориентироваться в ситуации, за шиворот, Моран рывком (было не до церемоний) заставил её подняться на четвереньки и кивнул в сторону. Оставаться на том же месте было равносильно тому, что и вовсе ни за чем не прятаться: столик был чертовски неважным щитом.

— Быстро ползи под стеной к выходу, я прикрою тебя и выберусь следом, — торопливо шепнул он Молли и подтолкнул её; сам же, выхватив пистолет, выглянул и, раз выстрелив (минус один неприятель — _плохо_ , чересчур лёгкая смерть), сделал перекат в сторону, чтобы не поймать пущенную в ответ пулю.

Ему нужно было держать в поле зрения Молли: сейчас ситуация зависела целиком от неё. Моран не хотел отступать и, пожалуй, расправился бы со всей распоясавшейся шайкой, но на первом месте безоговорочно стояла безопасность Молли. Если ради неё придётся унести ноги — что ж, он готов был подставить свою гордость под такой удар. Это можно пережить.

Считанные секунды, потраченные на то, чтобы отыскать взглядом Молли среди сжавшихся под столиками людей (чёрт, он даже недооценил её — она продвигалась быстрее, чем он ожидал), едва не стоили Себастьяну слишком дорого. Он пригнул голову, услышав новый выстрел, но пуля, пущенная наугад, прорешётила столешницу и по касательной задела плечо. Моран плотно сжал губы, сдерживая ругательство. Поспешно коснувшись руки, чтобы оценить серьёзность кровотечения, он кувырком переместился за соседний столик и ещё раз прицельно выстрелил. Нападавших осталось четверо, и всё бы ничего, если…

— А, попалась! — вскричал один из них, схватив Молли за кофту и выдернув её из укрытия. — Арчи, я достал её!

Арчи, впрочем, ничего уже не ответил. Не собираясь ждать, чем всё разрешится, Моран вскочил на ноги и размахнулся пистолетом. Стоявший ближе всех к нему — _Арчи_ — рухнул, и внимание Себастьяна привлёк сдавленный ох со стороны мужчины, схватившего Молли: он согнулся пополам, выпустив её. Моран мимолётно усмехнулся её успехам. Занятия по самозащите явно не прошли даром.

Молли юркнула между двумя оставшимися на ногах и рванула к выходу из разгромленного кафе. Её уже никто не задерживал: всё внимание переключилось на Морана, своевременно решившего, что перестрелку пора было сменить рукопашной.

Он приложил все усилия к тому, чтобы как можно скорее вырубить их обоих (он _обязан_ был поквитаться, поквитается позже), но за мгновение до триумфа пропустил подлый выпад ножом, что пронзил бок под рёбрами. Моран поморщился и чертыхнулся, мельком взглянув на ранение.

Сейчас были проблемы и поважнее — к противнику вполне могло подоспеть подкрепление или, что вероятнее, сюда вот-вот должна была нагрянуть полиция. Себастьян не хотел бы повстречаться ни с первыми, ни со вторыми.

Так что просто наполовину застегнув куртку, чтобы скрыть рану, он поспешил на улицу. Молли нетерпеливо переминалась с ноги на ногу у его серебристого мерседеса, но стоило Себастьяну глянуть на колёса, как с его губ сорвалось очередное непечатное выражение.

— Они спустили шины. Придётся убираться на своих двоих, я вернусь за машиной позже.

Молли неуверенно поджала губы.

— Ты в порядке?

— Ерунда, — с досадой отмахнулся Моран, солгав легко и без заминки. — Уходим, здесь совсем скоро будет полиция.

Она лишь кивнула, купившись на ложь. Себастьян схватив её за руку и втянул в ближайший переулок. Так было проще запутать следы, чтобы уж наверняка избавиться от возможного хвоста.

От торопливого шага ему только становилось хуже. Каждому вдоху вторил резкий укол, рубашка и чёрные джинсы, пропитавшиеся кровью, противно липли к телу, холодя кожу. Себастьян, впрочем, находил силы идти вперёд и вести за собой Молли. Сперва — добраться до безопасного места, где точно можно не ждать опасности, а уже потом заботиться о ранах. Ему было не впервой. Он прошёл через Афганистан.

Им удалось добраться до одной из квартир-убежищ, разбросанных по Лондону для подобных случаев — Моран в очередной раз с благодарностью подумал о редких _светлых_ идеях босса. Пропустив Молли, он зашёл следом и, закрыв дверь на защёлку, с облегчением выдохнул. Что бы ни случилось в кафе, что бы ни предстояло сделать потом — сейчас всё отошло на второй план. Здесь можно было привести мысли в порядок.

Однако кое-что вышло из-под контроля.

Повернувшись к двери спиной, Себастьян неловко пошатнулся, словно некий автопилот, что помогал ему держаться на ногах, вдруг вышел из строя, оставив его без какой-либо опоры. Он инстинктивно ухватился за стену, а реальность перед глазами опасно заплясала, размываясь, как будто кто-то сбросил резкость и стал баловаться с цветовыми настройками. В ушах появился шум, и Моран не был уверен, что ему не послышался чей-то крик.

Прежде чем он потерял сознание, он увидел перед собой бледное, перепуганное лицо Молли с широко распахнутыми карими глазами и криво усмехнулся, надеясь её успокоить. Следующего мгновения он уже не помнил: всё вокруг провалилось в пропасть.

Придя в себя, он не сразу вспомнил, где находится и что произошло. Однако боль в боку освежила в памяти последние события. Лёжа на какой-то софе, Себастьян медленно поднял голову, с трудом оторвав её от прохудившейся подушки, и затем, морщась, приподнялся на локтях, что были как ватные.

Его губы тронула слабая улыбка, когда он увидел, что Молли Хупер сидела, положив голову на стол, на котором была беспощадно выпотрошена найденная на месте аптечка, и мирно спала.


End file.
